


The Demons Inside

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ishval, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Every man has demons, but Roy Mustang has more than most. Warning for angst!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.
> 
> I started writing this a few weeks ago for the fma fic contest on Livejournal, but never finished it. So, it’s been lying in my computer all this time and I just decided to let the angst out.

  
**The Demons Inside**

He hates the colour red now. He saw it everywhere in Ishbal.   
Red for the flames, red for the blood.   
He doesn’t much like black either.   
Black reminds him of burning. Victims of his alchemy black like charcoal, black for death.  
Ishbal – hell on earth, hell made by men, men turned into devils.

He’s there again. Buildings explode in front of him. Fire springs from his finger tips.   
Smoke, smoke - so much smoke.   
He brings death and destruction wherever he goes with his alchemy.   
All around he hears screams of terror, cries and groans of pain.  
They are for him, because of him. 

A woman’s voice shouts, “You’re a demon, a monster!”  
 _I know._  
He keeps snapping, he can’t stop. I’m sorry!  
He wants to stop. Snap.

A man he barely remembers from childhood is suddenly in his vision.  
But he can’t be.   
“You’re no son of mine,” says the ghost.  
 _Please. No. I did not want him to see. Father! Daddy!_  
He falls to his knees, “Tell me at least Mother didn’t see!”   
He’s blinded by his tears, but his fingers are still snapping.  
 _Just stop.  
Can’t stop!_

Then she is there, disappointment in her amber eyes, her gun trained on his head.  
“Riza!”  
“Major Mustang.” Her voice trembles.  
“You should kill me,” he pleads.   
“I know, but I can’t.” She lowers her gun and turns her back to him, “Please set me free from my father’s alchemy.”  
He shakes his head, “I know I promised, but I don’t think I can do it.”  
But he snaps anyway. The flames are overcoming her and he loses all control. Not that he has any control to begin with. He can’t see her. He can hear her screams of pain.   
“Riza!”

He hears another bloodcurdling scream and he realises that he is the one screaming as he sits up in the bed, breathing heavily. He wipes away the sweat from his brow.  
I’m not there, I’m not there.  
He sees a shadow in the doorway.  
“Roy boy, are you okay?”  
He rubs his eyes, “Just a nightmare.”  
Chris Mustang enters the room, “You look a state.”  
“I’m sorry for waking you.”  
She shakes her head and laughs. “You woke up the whole bar. Don’t worry, I sent them all back to bed.” She puts her hand on his shoulder, “Come on downstairs and I’ll make you something warm to drink.”   
He lets her pull him from the bed, “I can get a drink myself.”  
“Let me do this for you, Roy boy,” she says. “I know the demons that you soldiers have. We have more than our fair share of military men in here, drinking them away.”

**Fin**


End file.
